greenmousestudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Bancy and Company
Bancy and Company is an upcoming American indie traditionally-animated family slapstick comedy cartoon franchise created by Michigander cartoonist Michael Igafo-Te'o and animated by Michael Igafo-Te'o at his own indie family-owned Michigander traditional animation studio Green Mouse Animation. The Birth of Bancy and Company Bancy McMouser Bancy McMouser was created in 2003 as a Wuzzle-like creature called a "catmouse" under the name "Bancy T. Catmouse" but later in 2007, his design was changed from a "catmouse" to an anthropomorphic cartoon mouse with blue fur with red T-shirt and green shorts but, due to being nervous about his friends confusing him for Itchy from "Itchy and Scratchy", in 2009, his fur color was changed from blue to green and had a red T-shirt with a gold star logo on the chest area and blue cargo pants but, due to his mother saying that "Bancy cannot compete with Chuck E. Cheese", he decided to give him furry cheeks (similar to Bugs Bunny) on his face, a plain red T-shirt (without the gold star symbol) and blue jean shorts and that's the Bancy McMouser we know as of today! Toby Ratwaller Toby Ratwaller is Bancy's cousin and was created in Spring 2012 by Michael Igafo-Te'o. Lexus Churrodog Lexus Churrodog (Also as Lexi or Lex by her friends) is Suzy's dingoly trickster BFF and Bancy's archeress. She is a dingo. She has the same personalities as Trixie from "LazyTown" and Lexus is created on late September 2016 by her creator, Lexus Anderson Brooks. Colby Mouseworthy Colby Mouseworthy is Bancy's other friend but Colby is near-chubby and shares the same personalities with those of P.J. from "Goof Troop" and Ziggy from "LazyTown" and Colby was created on Mid-Spring 2016 by Michael Igafo-Te'o. Suzy Swanella Suzy Swanella is Bancy's feathery girlfriend. She is a swan who loves to exercise and do the splits. She was created in March 12th 2017 as a new girlfriend for Bancy. She originally had a blue dress but her creator decided to change her dress to pink and that's the Suzy that we all know in love. She was created by Lillian Grace Wilson. Mike Patterson Mike Patterson is one of Bancy's friends but Mike is a blonde teenage human boy cartoonist that is a traditional animator/owner of his own home studio called "Patterson Studios" and has a crush on his next-door neighbor, a redheaded teenage human girl named Michelle Finkle. Mike was created in Spring 2011 by Michael Igafo-Te'o. However, in the original drawings, Mike originally had brunette hair but Michael Igafo-Te'o decided to make him a blonde teenage boy instead of a brunette teenage boy. Michelle Finkle Michelle Finkle is another of Bancy's friends but Michelle is a near-ditzy-yet-somewhat-beautiful redheaded teenage human girl that is Mike's girlfriend and she's an inbetweener/clean-up artist/digital ink and painter type of cartoonist working at "Patterson Studios". However, Mike and Michelle love to go out on fun dates on weekends during spring/autumn/winter and on weekdays during summer vacation/spring break/winter break. Michelle was created on Spring 2011 by Michael Igafo-Te'o. Originally Michelle's prototype design shows that she had blonde hair but, due to people confusing her with Betty Cooper from the classic "Archie" comics, Michael Igafo-Te'o decided to recolor her hair to a orange color, making Michelle a redhead in the process and she originally had a navy blue T-shirt and pale blue skirt with belt around the waist but, due to confusion with Janine from "The Real Ghostbusters" cartoon series, Michael Igafo-Te'o immediately recolored Michelle's clothes making her look like she's wearing a pale green ponytail bow, a forest green T-shirt and a pale green skirt with belt around the waist. The Early Years of Bancy and Company One Crazy Date to Roller Skate Main Page: One Crazy Date to Roller Skate. On September 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o came up with an idea for a traditionally-animated short film that will launch the awareness of Bancy and Company entitled "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate" in collaboration with Brian Couling from his own visual arts studio called "Couling Creations". The short film painstakingly took 3-1/2 years of animation production ranging from script treatment and storyboard sketches to traditional pencil animation, animation/BG scanning, digital BG painting digital ink and paint, tradigital inbetweening and final compositing. Currently, the short is wrapping up audio-video post-production and is scheduled to premiere at The Torrant and Kit Young Centers from September 2017 to October 2017. Working Title: "The Untitled Couling Project". One Crazy Date at The Pizzeria On Early May 2017 while finally finishing up digital ink and paint work on "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate", Michael Igafo-Te'o came up with an idea of a traditionally-animated college graduation short film which is actually a sequel to "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate" entitled "One Crazy Date at the Pizzeria" where Mike and Michelle go on a date at KidBiz Pizza Plaza (an allusion to the Early 1980's "Pre-Merger" era of "ShowBiz Pizza Place" combined with the Early 1990's "Tuxedo Chuck E." era of "Chuck E. Cheese's") at Bancy's hometown for pizza, fun and games and prizes just in time for The McMouser Triplets' (Bancy, Wally and Frank) eleventh birthday party on the same day as Percy's eighth birthday but all at a quadruple-birthday party at KidBiz Pizza Plaza. Working Title: "The One Crazy Date Sequel Project". Camping Fever One Early June 2017, Michael Igafo-Te'o announced plans for a fully traditionally-animated 22-minute featurette set in the summer of 2017 entitled "Camping Fever". However, it is unknown that rather if "Camping Fever" will be traditionally-animated by Michael Igafo-Te'o and three other traditional animators with four inbetweeners, four breakdown animators and four clean-up animators at Green Mouse Animation's Jackson, Michigan headquarters and with 50% of the other remaining traditionally-animated scenes sub-contracted by A. Film L.A., Inc. in La Habra, California, U.S.A. and Duck Studios in Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. or if "Camping Fever" will be single-handedly traditionally-animated (using pencil and paper) by Michael Igafo-Te'o at Green Mouse Animation similar way to when former Disney animator, Phil Nibbelink, single-handedly animated three independent feature films of his own (using an older version of "Adobe Animate" known as "Macromedia Flash" aka "Adobe Flash") ranging from 1999's "Puss in Boots" and 2000's "Leif Erickson: The Boy Who Discovered America" to 2006's "Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss". Working Title: "Bancy Goes Camping". Bancy's Christmas Vacation On Mid-October 2016, Michael Igafo-Te'o came up with the plans for a fully traditionally-animated 22-minute featurette special set in the Christmastime of 2017 entitled "Bancy's Christmas Vacation". Working Title: "A Holly Jolly Bancy Christmas". The Future for Bancy and Company Planned Shorts Plans for Theatrical Release (few months before DVD/BluRay/Digital HD release) Michael Igafo-Te'o will make future plans to release the first four early Bancy cartoons for limited three-week theatrical releases independently in front of reissued animated feature films. "Camping Fever" will be released in April 2024 (or April 2025?) for a limited three-week theatrical premiere in front of the Autism Awareness Month reissue of DisneyToon Studios' 1995 traditionally-animated feature film "A Goofy Movie" in North America while "Camping Fever" will be released in international countries in June 2024 thru August 2024 (or June 2025 thru August 2025?) in front of the international Summer reissue of Aardman Animations' 2015 stop-motion animated feature film "Shaun the Sheep The Movie". "Bancy's Christmas Vacation" will be released in Late November 2024 thru Mid-December 2024 (or Late November 2025 thru Mid-December 2025?) for a limited three-and-a-half-week theatrical premiere in front of the Christmas reissue of Disney-Pixar's Academy Award-winning Summer 2015 family flick "Inside Out" in North America while "Bancy's Christmas Vacation" will be released in international countries in Late November 2025 thru Mid-December 2025 (or Late November 2026 thru Mid-December 2026?) for a limited three-and-a-half week international theatrical premiere in front of the international Christmas reissue of A. Film A/S' 2006 traditionally-animated feature film "Asterix and the Vikings". "Multiplex Madness" will be released in April 2025 (or April 2026?) for a limited three-week theatrical premiere in front of the Autism Awareness Month reissue of Warner Bros. Animation's 1997 traditionally-animated feature film "Cats Don't Dance" while "Multiplex Madness" will be released in June 2025 thru August 2025 (or June 2026 thru August 2026?) in front of the international Summer reissue of Aardman Animations' 2018 stop-motion animated feature film "Early Man". Plans for DVD/BluRay/Digital HD Release (few months after theatrical release) Three of the early Bancy cartoons, "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate" and its sequel "One Crazy Date at The Pizzeria" along with "Camping Fever", will be released on two-disc DVD/BluRay/Digital HD Combo Pack, on single-disc DVD, single-disc BluRay and on Digital HD as a compilation DVD/BluRay/Digital HD Combo Pack entitled "Bancy and Company: The First Three Short Films" throughout the world by Green Mouse Animation Home Entertainment on September 2025 (or September 2026?) with distribution guaranteed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. "Bancy's Christmas Vacation" will be released on two-disc BluRay/DVD/Digital HD Combo Pack, on single-disc DVD/Digital HD set and on single-disc BluRay/Digital HD set throughout the world by Green Mouse Animation Home Entertainment on Early November 2026 (or Early November 2027?) with distribution guaranteed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. However, These first two "Bancy and Company" DVD/BluRay titles will be sold to stores everywhere (I.E. Walmart, Best Buy, Target, Toys 'R Us, Amazon, FYE, etc.) as retail single-disc DVD/Digital HD sets, retail single-disc BluRay/Digital HD sets and retail DVD/BluRay/Digital HD combo pack sets and will be sold at prize counters at various family entertainment center chains (I.E., Chuck E. Cheese's, Dave and Buster's, Great Wolf Lodge, Celebration Station, Banjo Bancy's Family Fun Pizza Playhouse, Peter Piper's Pizza, various bowling alley/pizza parlor/arcade/laser tag/etc.-hybrid locations, various roller rink/arcade/laser tag/pizza parlor/etc.-hybrid locations, independent pizza parlor/arcade-hybrid locations, etc.) as prizes redeemed with ticket costs such as 5 tickets per single-disc DVD/Digital HD set, 10 tickets per single-disc BluRay/Digital HD set, and 15 tickets per BluRay/DVD/Digital HD set. Category:Green Mouse Animation content Category:Bancy and Company content